My Love Lost
by Luna-MF114
Summary: He had been my love for months now, so why did he go? I went to my last resort for an answer, but will the worst come? BC Butch.


_Well, I was bored and just finished a Bubbles/Boomer/Brat one shot story. And was encouraged to write a BC+Butch one shot. WHY? I'm bored and I need to write. Yet I can't write anything for school when it comes to poems or short stories for assignments. Ah well, no loss. Anyways, this is in Cuppo's P.O.V. cause I figured it would be able to really let any readers know how she's truly feeling. So, here's the story:_

* * *

I lay awake only to think of the day to come. I wanted to talk to him, I needed to talk to him. That emerald eyed boy who I'd known since the day he first had that cowlick. This couldn't end, it just couldn't. I needed to admit something. It was eating me alive the more I was getting rid of it. I needed to get this out of me. Now. I got up from my bed. Not tired at all. I walked to the bathroom as I tied my robe's strings together. I wasn't tired despite it was Friday. I was always beat as heck. But tonight, I was different. no the same girl everyone knew. I was trying to put myself back together after what I'd been going through. It was hell. As I walked to the bathroom and got inside, I looked at myself in the mirror. My huge head, bug eyes, I was nowhere near normal. And I'd never be, no matter how much I deeply craved it. My jade eyes staring back at me. I looked at her for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Why was I looking? I may have been a 13 year-old, but I didn't know everything. But I knew someone that knew more than I knew. I didn't want to resort to this. Talking to her was like talking to a witch, you had to watch what you say or she'd give the wrong answer. And to reach her, I couldn't blink. I had to stare right into a mirror for 3 minutes(3 meaning my number) and wait for her, without blinking. She'd have an answer, I knew it. I waited long enough, my shoulder length straight hair turned shorter and spiked and my eyes grew darker, my clothes changed and I looked different. I was looking into her eyes.

"What is it you want? I'm beat tired and don't have time for talking." She said with that annoyed scowl of hers. We were so different it was scary. Then again, we were the opposites of each other.

I had to be careful what I said to her or she'd tell me things untrue. After a long pause of thought in my head (some she seemed to read. How could we telepathically do that?) I finally got out, "A emerald eyed girl and a jade eyed boy known as enemies for their entire lives are now acquaintances. The girl feels a deep feeling for the boy and wants to tell him. Her not telling him is creating a gnawing feeling inside her. It is eating her alive and is growing. She needs to tell him her feel. Badly." It was hard to get it out. I almost looked away. Now that it was gone, I was a bit relieved. I kept thinking _You can end this you know. Just look away, she's going to go away if you just move your eyes. _It played in my mind. I felt like an idiot that was being tortured and couldn't move. I looked at her, to my surprise, her face softened. She was actually concerned for me. She read my thoughts and my true feelings like always. She knew his meant something deep that could change me. I could read her mind from her eyes. Like she could me.

"Though love is powerful, you must wait for things to go how you want. And let all of this go. When and if it returns, it shall be yours. We're the third always. But we're worth something, we always will be. And he is worth something to you Buttercup. You love Butch too much to say he means nothing. And I do not blame you. I too have loved. But you need to let him go when the time will come. If he returns just for you, he's all yours. I give you this wisdom and hope it helps your heart." She left as her words formed on the mirror. I pealed the mirror to reveal the words printed as a scroll. As always from all her advice. But why? Why would I choose anything rather than Butch and let go of him? I didn't want to, I needed to though.

* * *

The next day I walked a long the beach shore with sleepless eyes. I saw Butch crying. I ran. I came to his side and looked into his eyes. They were sad, weak, and terrified. I knew what it meant. He held me in his arms, his fingers going through my hair. I felt his tears on me. I felt tears run down my face as with him. I didn't care if I looked like an idiot. Because it was the last time I saw him. And a day didn't go by I didn't think of him. Where a night didn't pass either sleepless in tears for him, or dreaming of him. I lost my love, and my best friend.

Two years went by, the anniversary of his official leaving. I looked out to the spot we last locked eyes. It hurt so bad. Being a teenage girl whose only hope that was in the world had left forever. I wanted him back. Without him, why was I alive? Rumors of him committing suicide where he was because of me, or going insane, I didn't want to believe them. But I needed him to be alive. If I was alive, that meant he had to be too.

I looked out to the ocean later the night. It was a full moon. I felt something odd come over me as I looked back from the ocean to the moon. There in my ocean reflection, I looked in it for 2 minutes straight. Brute came up and looked at me for the first time since I told her about wanting to tell Butch I liked him. I finally knew what she meant. _Butch is gone, _I told her through my mind She told me out loud, "He's gone, but in your heart. And you always loved him. Even now, I'm sorry to say, Butch is not coming back." She closed her eyes and disappeared. Less than a minute later, my heart shattered and I was blind with tears and saw something in the water. The true end of my loved one. Butch, with blood coming from all of him. My love, my best friend, and my rowdyruff counterpart. Forever Butch, laid to rest. I was looking at his funeral. That's why he was leaving, he didn't want me to see him, die. He was dying when we last spoke. Now, was the end.

* * *

_Sad, right? Well, not going back to edit it. So, enjoy another story of mine. BC+Butch belong to Craig McCracken._


End file.
